


Excuse me

by Flaslove



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Protective Barry Allen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 09:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11354178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flaslove/pseuds/Flaslove
Summary: Some guy starts hitting on Iris and Barry isn't pleased





	Excuse me

Barry and iris walked into jitters for their morning coffee just like any other day. 

"I have to go to the restroom...can you order my usual please" Barry asked kissing his fiancé on the cheek 

"Of course" 

Barry walked off and Iris got in line. 

"Hey beautiful" Iris heard a man say. She turned around and saw a man looking at her. She decided to just ignore it.

"What's your name" he asked again 

"Iris" she simply responded 

"Can I uh can I buy you a coffee?" He asked 

"No thanks" 

"Ok let's try this tomorrow would you like to get dinner?" 

"No sorry" 

"Why not beautiful?" He asked brushing his hand across his face.

She swatted the hand away immediately and got upset at the man 

"Who are you!" She asked 

"The names John" he smirked 

"Ok John I really don't appreciate you hitting on me because I have a fiancé!" 

"Well I don't see a Ring" he fired back 

*oh crap* Iris thought. She was so tired this morning she forgot to put the ring on.

"I forgot it." She said simply 

"Well anyways it doesn't bother me if it doesn't bother you" he said with a smirk as he went in to kiss Iris. She was trying to fight against it but his grip was too strong 

Barry walked out of the bathroom and the sight he saw made him furious. He saw his fiancé struggling against a man that was trying to kiss her. 

Barry quickly walked over and grabbed the man by his collar and ripped him off of Iris. 

"Who the hell do you think you are!" Barry demanded 

The man didn't know that Barry was her fiancé so he replied with 

"I'm her boyfriend." 

"The hell you are!" Barry yelled 

"Well who are you!" The man asked still not knowing 

"My name is Barry Allen! And I'm her fiancé. I work for the CCPD so if you don't want to be thrown in jail for harassment I suggest you leave." Barry yelled at the man 

"Make me" the man said as he punched Barry across the face 

That just made Barry even angrier. He was about to throw a punch of his own but he felt iris' hand on his shoulder and he didn't. 

The manager of jitters came out and asked John to leave. He left while winking at Iris and mouthing 'call me' Barry was basically fuming after that. 

About 5 minutes later they received their coffee and sat down at a table. 

Iris could see right through Barry's mind. 

"Barry let it go it was nothing." 

"That wasn't nothing! A man just literally tried to kiss my fiancé. I'm having a hard time thinking wether or not the flash should give him a visit." 

"Barry don't. I'm alright thanks to you!" 

"You know what I'm going to get you a can of pepper spray so if that happens again you can prevent it when I'm not around." Barry said with a serious look on his face 

Iris just bust up laughing 

"What?" Barry asked 

"Your face just looked like when a 5 year old is determined and pouting at the same time." She was dying laughing 

"Whatever" Barry said leaning in a and kissing her.


End file.
